Pokemon Betrayal Story- The Rise of the Masters(discontinued)
by ChaosLuu
Summary: Ash won the League and went home only to find out that some of his friends has turned on him, now he and a few others are spread across the regions planning on what to do next, though they aren't the only ones in a sticky situation, some other teens apparently are in the same boat but different reasons will they rise up to be the Masters or will they Fall T to be safe (Roleplay)
1. Chapter 1

**Suh Dudes, it's Chaos here with another pokemon Fanfiction and yes it consist of amourshipping but also it also will include some of you guys as well and also your shippings if you would like to have a date XD, now like I said in the other Fanfiction, you can be in this story if you commented/review and you mention about being in this one, Now this is a last chance to do so, though it is only gonna be hard to keep track so be sure you get to it, anyway this will be the prologue and I'll fill in more details at the end so cya at the other side.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon franchise or anything that they own**

Chapter 1 :The betrayal

Ash ketchum, age 14, was at the final battle against Alain. THe battle was a stalemate until his Greninja started to tired out, the thing is, if Greninja tires out, then Ash tires out. That gave Alain the chance to finish it.

"Charizard, use Thunder Punch!"

"RAWR"

The fist of Charizard sparked with electricity and it swung with all its might and just like that Greninja fainted.

"Nice battle Ash," Alain said as he walked towards Ash.

"Ye you too," Ash said smiling, for once Ash smiled even after a lost, he was maturing.

In the stands

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie just saw the defeat, Bonnie pouted that Ash should've won, though CLemont just stared at him disapprovingly. Serena on the other hand, just blushed and stared at how Ash acted and was thinking on how she would like to confront him afterwards.

Clemont was just looking at Ash with a tint of realization and that's when a flashback happened.

FLASHBACK

Inside Pokecenter at night time

Everyone was asleep except for Clemont, Clemont was thinking about during their journey and thought about the many times Ash almost got them killed. That's when Nurse JOy came in.

"Clemont, there is a phone call for you," Nurse Joy said.

"Huh? For me, I wonder who it could be," Clemont said to himself.(get it XD)

He walked to the holocast booth and that's when a person appeared on the screen.

"Hey, are you Clemont?" the girl with the redhead said.

"Yes, I am Clemont" he said.

"Good, what about the others, especially ash," the girl said.

"They're asleep but who are you," he asked.

"My name is Misty, and here let me get some people on to talk to you," Misty said and thats when four more people came up into the conversation.

"Hey, Clemont, the names Tracey" THe black hair guy with the bandana said.

"My name is Cilan and this here is Iris," The green hair young butler said.

"Huh, you don't look like a kid like Ash," the purple haired girl said.

Clemont just looked at each of the guys but when he saw the purple hair girl he almost cracked due to her large hair that probably can hide a treasure chest in it.

"Uh, hi," Clemont said.

"Clemont, I know we got little time to talk, but its about Ash," Misty said.

That caught his attention.

"I'm listening," he said.

"Okay, so apparently we all got into some huge world death issues because of Ash, and also he prevented some of us achieving our dreams as well," Misty said distastefully.

"Yes, because of Ash, I can't become a top Connoisseur," Cilan said hatefully.

"Also, I can't be a dragon master because of the kid," Iris snarled.

"And I can't be a water master because of that idiot," Misty said.

"What about you clemont," Tracey said.

Clemont listened to each of his past companions and noticed they were in the same boat as him.

"Well, I can't be a great inventor because of Ash," he said.

"Well there you have it, and he wants to be a Pokemon Master, like that will ever happen," MIsty said.

"So that's why we all are thinking of removing Ash from our lives," Tracey said.

"How your gonna do that?" Clemont asked.

"Well, we are all gonna set up a 'welcome back party' for him and all the old companions are gonna come, and most of them have a grudge against him, except for the little ones," Cilan said.

"So will Bonnie be able to…" Clemont started but was stopped.

"No, Bonnie is too young, so she is out, same as one of Ash's companion's brother," Misty said.

"So that leaves us huh," Clemont said.

"Yes, so listen closely," Misty said.

As Clemont listened, he began thinking on how things were gonna be sour for Ash later.

FLASHBACK ENDS

ON the Plane

The gang was just resting on the plane waiting until they reach Kanto, where Ash was happy to see and Serena, who wanted to see Kanto again after seven years.

Serena, who was sitting next to Ash(who was sleeping), tried multiple times to take his hand but each time Ash moved Serena, flinched and retracted shyly. Finally, after a good thirty minutes, she got tired and fell asleep. What she didn't know, was that when she fell asleep, her head was lying on Ash's shoulder and Ash laid his head softly on Serena's.(Just imagine it)

Bonnie was playing with Dedenne and Chespin from across though they were respectful enough to stay quiet while playing. Clemont though, was staring out his window, his mind was in deep thought. After a while of thinking Clemont turned around and looked at Ash who, apparently, was sleeping with Serena unnoticeably and that when Clemont started to rethink about his actions. He then looked at Bonnie and a cloud of hatred in his mind was cleared. He knew the events were being in place but now, Clemont, is now making a plan of his own, and it includes getting Ash out of harm's way.

In Kanto

Ash and his companions got off the plane and are just on the road from Vermillion Citry to Pallet Town. THough just as they were taking a lunch break, Clemont walked up to him.

"Hey Ash, mind if we talk, privately," Clemont said.

"Sure, Clemont, what is it?" ASh said happily.

Ash's smile then disappeared when he noticed how serious CLemont was. Ash got up and Clemont lead Ash away from their break site at least four feet away so that the girls won't hear.

"Okay, Clemont, what is it, you are being serious," Ash said in a low voice.

"Well, the thing is, you are gonna be betrayed," Clemont said.

"WHAT!" Ash yelled which caught the attention of Serena, who obviously, was looking for Ash.

"Ash, is something wrong?" Serena walked in the their little conversation area with a worried look.

"No, Serena, everything is good," Ash said with a fake smile but since Serena and ASh knew each other for so long, she saw through him.

"Ashy, please don't lie, it's not like you," Serena said but when she realized what she said, she covered her mouth.

"Wait, what you called me, Sere?" Ash said.

"Nothing Satoshi," Serena quickly recovered and said frantically.

(I forgot to mention, they will call each other those names since they knew each other since kids, so yea to clear that up let's go back…. REWIND)

"Um, okay?" Ash said confusingly.

"Also, Serena I think you would also need to hear this and can you get Bonnie please," CLemont said.

"Of course," Serena said and walked away.

WHen Serena disappeared behind the tree, Clemont and Ash turned to each other.

"SO what now," Ash said.

"I have a plan, though I'm not sure if it'll work," Clemont said.

"Well, either way, we got no choice, because they should be expecting soon," Ash said.

"Okay, but one thing, you have other pokemon right?" Clemont asked.

ASh smiled and looked at Clemont with a toothy grin.

"Clemont, you're asking a guy that went through 8 regions" Ash said with determination.(I don't know how many he went through)

 **Okay, this is new, I'm putting two chapter into this YAY, anyway Enjoy and read the ending for news on future contents for this story.**

Chapter 2: The Escape

Ash's house

Ash and his Companions just got to his house after going to Professor Oak's Lab, fortunately, Oak and Gary were there. Ash greeted Gary and when Gary saw Serena, tried to make a move on her but when he saw how close she was to Ash, he backed off. During the reunion, Oak gave Ash and Serena along with Bonnie and Clemont new Pokedex, it was the GamaDex, which apparently was a PC, phone, ID, Passport and etc. Ash and his Friends thanked Oak and were about to go when Gary ask to come with them. So now they are at Ash's House which only Ash and his friends know what is gonna happen(Not Gary, he doesn't know).

Ash opened the door and noticed that all his companions and 'friends' were there.

"Hi everyone I'm back from Kalos," Ash exclaimed hoping that what Clemont said was wrong.

Everyone was looking at him though some gave the eye saying run. Thats when Misty spoke up.

"Ash, we need to talk," Misty said.

Ash's expression changed to a blank look and all he said was,

"Go on,"

"Well, you see, you been going to almost all the regions but you never won a league, so we think you should quit," Cilan said.

"Wait, why should I quit, I was closer to my goal just in Kalos," Ash said.

"Yet, you still lost," Iris said.

"Still, I am gonna reach my goal no matter what gets in my way," Ash said back.

"That's the thing, we are not gonna let you reach your goal," Misty said with anger.

"Go Pansage!"

"Go Gyarados!"

"Go Excadrill!"

"Go Conkeldurr!"

"Go Blaziken!"

More pokemon from the traitors came out and they looked like their ready to battle, but Ash and his friends were ready, but that's when Gary Oak, Brock, Dawn, Barry, Lyra, Max, and even Paul went to Ash's side.

"Yea, well, Ash can achieve his goal and we'll support him to the end, he helped you guys in ways and this is how you treat him, Let's go Umbreon!" Gary Yelled tossing a pokeball and out came a black catlike canine ready to battle.

"Let's go Steelix!"

"Spotlight Piplup!"

"Electivire stand by for Battle!"

"Let's Go Empoleon!"

"Chikorita let's go!"

"Braixen we need you!"

"Pikachu let's do this!"

Everyone in the room including Serena and Ash were ready to battle but that's when Clemont saved the house from the destruction of the amount of Pokemon in there.

"Clemontic Gear On, Smoke gas activated!"

A bottle filled with smog exploded and the Room was filled with dark clouds.

"Everyone, nows our chance!"

Everyone that was still with Ash or supports him ran out of the house while the traitors were still inside cursing about the idiot inventor who backstabbed them.

"Gah, who even trusted that blonde geek, I can't see!" Misty cried.

"AH! Who just yanked my HAIR!" Iris shrieked.

"Uh, sorry?" Cilan said nervously.

"Not as Sorry as you're gonna be now where did they GO!" Iris screamed.

NEar Viridian Forest

Ash and his true friends were panting hard and were in the foliage unseen by the public.

"Whew, that was too close for my Comfort," Gary said.

"You said it," Lyra said.

"Well what now, we can't go back and those traitors probably will make a story up to make us criminals the only person who knows we aren't bad is my Grandfather," Gary added.

"Also now we got the new Pokedex, we don't need to worry about our pokemon on the ranch," Serena said.

Ash on the other hand was looking down and thinking as the crew talked about how come they back up Ash or how long they known him, including Dawn and Serena fighting over Ash but Dawn was just teasing her.

Finally,

"I think we should spread out and lay low for the time being," Ash said.

"WHAT!" the entire group said at once.

"I said, we should all spread out in our own regions or anywhere and lay low, because those guys will somehow get the cops and the league to go against us, I know how persuasive Cilan is so yeah," Ash said.

"So are we going in groups?" Dawn asked.

"Yes and here Gary thankfully wrote all of the groups so that no one is left out and I don't know how he got the time but here it is:

Paper:

Group 1:Ash Serena,Clemont and Bonnie

Group 2: Max, Gary, Dawn, Brock

Group 3: Paul, Lyra, Barry

"Okay everyone got their groups?" Gary said.

Everyone nodded and they grabbed their bags. Everyone sent out their flying pokemon and prepared to leave but that's when Serena spoke.

"Wait how will we contact each other?" She said.

"We can send one person from each group to MT. Silver to check on each other's progress, other than that we need to go," Gary and his group flew off in the distance though Max had to share with Dawn and Brock with Gary.

"I guess we're off too," Lyra said and her group flew off into the distance.

"I can supply us with pokemon but bonnie will have to share with Clemont," Ash said.

"Sure though that means you and Serena are together," Clemont said.

"It should be okay, I mean we are close friends right," Ash said smiling at Serena.

Serena blushed and tried to speak but it came out like this,

"Y-yes, o-of course, w-we are close f-friends," She stuttered so bad just thinking about it.

"Okay now that's settled, Go Charizard and Noivern!" Ash sent out his loyal Dragon type and Fire dragon pokemon out and they all got on. Ash and Serena on Charizard while Clemont and Bonnie on Noivern. Noivern was the first to take off since the sibling are already in place while Serena was hesitating about the current event that is happening right now even though they are on the run.

"Serena, hold on to me so you don't fall off okay," Ash said with care and that just made Serena Blush even more.

Yet Serena wrapped her arm around Ash and this well, if it comes to a girl, blushing very hard to the point where they would faint. Ash then told Charizard to take off and to the sky they went. They joined up with Clemont and Bonnie in the sky and Ash called out.

"Okay where should we go?" Ash said.

"There is a secret area in Kalos where me and Bonnie used to go when we want to be by ourselves, and it is in the forest too, so we should be good, besides I already told Clembot to move everything from the gym to the location since I feel like those guys will make us lose our rights in being gym leaders." Clemont called back.

"Okay then it is settled, lead the way Clemont and…" Ash said but then heard something.

"...S….k…." it called.

"They're sending the skarmory's after us, let's move now!" Ash yelled.

THe group flew from where they were and off into the clouds they went.

 **Whoo, that was tiring especially trying to do some other stories besides this one. Also remember deadline is gonna be tomorrow if you want to be in this story, also tell which group you want to be with and also, yep I'm gonna be in this story as well as some other friends of mine…. Got a problem? XD deal with it, anyway so yea, here is how to get in.**

 **Steps to be in story:**

 **Go to review**

 **Send a review**

 **Say i want to be in the story**

 **Give your appearance in the review**

 **Tell which pokemon you want: 1-4 only though if a legendary it will only be 1**

 **If you want to be shipped with someone or with one of the characters say it as well**

 **Also NO YOU CAN'T SHIP WITH SERENA SINCE SHE IS ALREADY WITH ASH**

 **Um...okay now that's out of my system, cya in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys Its Chaos Here, now I did say that once this chapter is up, you can't be in it, well don't worry I was joking, ish, anyway if you want to be in the story I'll put the instructions to be in it later also here is the characters for this chapter.**

Characters:

Ash Ketchum(Satoshi-kun)- age 16

Serena Amour (Sere) -age 15 ½

Bonnie- age 9

Clemont- age 16

Dawn- age 15(special case, gonna get lost and somehow found the group in Kalos after something that happened)

Specials(people who want to be in the story)

Becky Barnes(Espeon44)- age 15

Zodiac Luu(Me XD, mad bros)- age 15

Metal ngram(GuyofMetal, a friend from school who wants to be in it)- age 16

Cosmic Swennic(PackBoy13, another friend Xz)- age 15

Crest Runes(...IDK okay,)- age 14 ¾

 **Don't kill me but some friends want to be in it and as for the last one, IDK okay, anyway on to the story….**

Somewhere in Kalos

We join our Heroes as they are now flying in an unknown location in Kalo that only CLemont and Bonnie knows how to navigate through. Last time they were chased by Skarmory's but manage to flee from them and hide, now they are about to reach who knows where.

"Hey Clemont are we there yet?" Ash called out.

"No, not yet but we should be safe, it is night time after all so we should be able to get there in time without any disturbances," Clemont said back.

"Okay," Ash called.

The four friends continued to fly in the night, Charizard and Noivern flew on like the four weren't even heavy, heck even the weight of both Ash and Serena equals a feather to Charizard,(Okay that was a bit mean of me XD).

Serena and Bonnie were tired so they slept, Bonnie was laying on Noivern's neck hair(Is that what it is called?) and was snoring with Dedenne in his pocket. Serena though, was still wrapped around Ash's back and was laying on his shoulder sleeping peacefully. Ash And Clemont looked at the two girls before looking back at each other smiling. That's when Clemont's radar beacon beep.

"Huh, looks like we are here, come on let's descend," Clemont said.

"Okay," Ash said and told both Noivern and Charizard to land below and they descended from the clouds.

On the Ground

Ash thanked both Noivern and Charizard before returning them to their pokeball and he called out his Pidgeot, Staraptor, TalonFlame, and Greninja.

"Hey guys, I know we got away, but can you please scout the perimeter incase we are not alone?" Ash said while carrying serena on his back, who was still sleeping.

THe three flying types nodded and took off while the ninja frog pokemon nodded before turning into Ash-Greninja and disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

"Shall we go now," Ash said while repositioning himself to keep Serena from Falling off.

"Yes, let go," Clemont said while carrying Bonnie.

The two walked while carrying the other two for a while. Once in awhile, Ash's pokemon return to check if the four are okay before going back out. Finally after a while they reached the campsite, but something was wrong.

"Hey Clemont, do you see something shining over there?" Ash said.

"Wait a minute, that's Clembot!" Clemont exclaimed and ran with Bonnie on his back to the machine friend.

"Clembot are you okay?" Clemont asked while gently placing down Bonnie and checking the robot who was leaning on a tree.

"Sir, there are some trainers in the campsite, one of them caught me by surprise and took out magnemite with an espeon and that's when four more came in. I could've beaten them but one of them, oh god, that pokemon is a nightmare," Clembot said fearfully.

"You're gonna be alright, but first we need to confront those trainers," Clemont said and send out Luxray. BunnelBy, and Chespin.

"I'll help too," Ash said as he gently lie Serena against a tree and sent out Charizard, Infernape, Gible, Bayleaf. Luckily Ash's 'scout' pokemon came back and he returned them all back except for Greninja.

"Okay, let's go see those invaders," Clemont said.

In the hidden campsite

"You think who's ever campsite this is will be okay with us borrowing it?" a young female said.

"I don't know, but for sure, they won't be happy with us beating their robot up," a blonde guy said.

"Hey, we don't know if that robot was hostile or not besides, I rather not want to think if that was a police bot," a black haired boy with a hood over his head said.

"Well, at least we are gonna just spend one night here," a brown haired girl said.

"Maybe, unless we are…" another Blonde hair guy with hiking gear started but was cut off.

"HEY YOU INTRUDERS," Clemont came running in with his pokemon at heel.

"Crap, we been spotted, you jinxed it Metal," the hooded boy said.

"Shut up Zodiac and get ready to battle," Metal said and sent out a Golem.

"Don't even try," a raven black haired boy with a red cap and a pikachu on his shoulder ran in with his pokemon's either in the sky or on the ground ready to attack.

"Well, can't argue with the situation we're in," Zodiac said and sent out his pokemon along with the others.

"Go Jolteon, Charmeleon, and Gabite"

"Go Espeon, Greninja, Delphox, and Dragonite!"

"Go Leafeon and Ivysaur!"

"Go Sceptile and Monferno!"

The so called 'intruders' sent out their pokemon and from the looks of it, Ash and Clemont were outnumbered. Though Outnumbered, Ash made the first move.

"Charizard use blast Burn, Pikachu Electro Ball, Greninja water Shuriken, gible dragon rage, Bayleaf Razor Leaf, Infernape use Flamethrower!" Ash yelled.

"Bunnelby Mud shot, Luxray Swift, Chespin Pin Missile!" Clemont called out.

Now with the combined power of the attack, it would've wiped out the other side's pokemon but that's when some unexpected happened.

"Golem block those attacks," Metal called out.

Golem rolled in front of the attacks only to be able to block some of it and he fainted.

"Oh NO, Golem, Return!" Metal cried.

"Wow was that necessary," The orange haired girl said.

"Shut up Becky Barnes!" MEtal cried.

"Hehe, whatever, Espeon use Psychic!" Becky yelled.

Espeon's Eyes turned a bit light purple as it stopped the massive attacked from reaching them.

"Okay now that is stopped, Charmeleon, use tactic #12, Jolteon, Use Reflect and prepare to take the attack, and Gabite, use Sneak Peek!" Zodiac said.

"Leafeon, use razor leaf and Ivysaur, ready a solar beam!" the brown haired girl yelled.

"Sceptile confront he infernape with a leaf blade and Monferno, take out that Bayleaf with a fire punch!" the smaller blonde guy yelled.

The Blonde guy's pokemon confront Ash's Infernape and Bayleaf but Ash had a surprise in stock.

"Charizard use acrobatics and Infernape use protect to defend yourself along with Bayleaf!" Ash said.

Infernape summoned a green dome which blocked both Sceptile and Monferno's attacks and then Charizard came in and took out both of the pokemon in a blinding speed.

"What the Hell!" Cosmic cried as he returned his pokemon back to their pokeballs.

"Guess that leaves us three," The Brown haired girl said.

"Hey, Crest, is that Solar Beam ready Espeon is right now trying to charge up her Psychic attack to send it back to them," Becky yelled.

"No, Ivysaur needs more time," Crest said as she flicked a hair piece from her eye.

"In that case, Charmeleon change tactics, use tactic #1 and Jolteon boost up Charmeleon's speed with quick attack," Zodiac said.

Charmeleon who was about to do tactic 12 changed and powered up a metal claw but he blew a fire spin around his arms causing the claws to heat up and then Jolteon ran around Charmeleon picking up a whirlwind which Charmeleon ran in it in the same direction as Jolteon which each lap gave more speed to him.

"Okay we'll help you out, Dragonite use twister and Greninja use smokescreen and Delphox use psychic to speed up that tornado!" Becky yelled.

Dragonite swung its wings causing the tornado to speed up and Greninja ran into the middle of Ash's and Clemont's pokemon and sent out a black fog which cause the other pokemon to go blind and Delphox used it's stick to make the tornado to go faster and along with Charmeleon who, was now only a blur.

"Okay solarbeam is ready guys!" Crest said.

"Excellent, Becky tell Espeon to stop using psychic and speed up the solar beam attack, Gabite will take over the attack, Crest let a rip!" Zodiac yelled.

The two girls nodded and told their poke what to do. Espeon changed its psychic power to Ivysaur's solar beam which was launched and was now going faster. THe attack that was being held continued it's way to the 'intruder's' pokemon but Gabite ran in front of it and used reflect which caused the moves to change direction back to the owners. Charmeleon then came out of the tornado as a zooming blur. The next thing that happened was an explosion and once the smoke cleared, all of ash's and Clemont's pokemon, well except for Charizard and Bunnelby who came out of a hole which he dug in the nick of time.

"Ugh, two more pokemon that should be a piece of cake," Becky said as she straightened her shirt which was black and her skirt.

"Whatever, if those two pokemon manage to survive that attack then we shouldn't get cocky," Zodiac said while placing his hood back on his head which was flung off when the explosion happened.

"Always the optimistic one, huh Zodiac," Crest said giggling while patting the dust off her jeans.

"Whatever," Zodiac said before turning his attention to Ash and Clemont.

"What you want anyway, is this your camp?" he called out.

"Yes, and you guys just invaded our area," Clemont yelled back.

"Sorry, but we though this place was abandon and all we found was a robot," Metal said.

"Well, that robot is my friend you jerks," Clemont cried with a bit of tears in his eyes.

Crest and Becky looked at each other and looked at the other two boys whose pokemon have fainted.

"Told you two that we shouldn't attack the robot," Crest said with a glare.

"Hey, how should we know the robot belongs to them!" Cosmic cried.

"This is why I rather not date a guy, you dudes are stupid," Becky muttered.

"Well, technically only two of us," Zodiac said with a hint of a smile.

"SHut up Zodiac," Metal snarled.

"Well, he is right," Crest said.

"Can you please stop backing up your boyfriend!" Cosmic cried.

Crest blushed and yelled back, "He's not my Boyfriend!"

"Hrm," Zodiac cleared his throat to gets everyone's attention.

"We still got an audience you know, and Cosmic, your gonna get it after we clear this up," he added.

The five turned their attention back to Ash and Clemont and Becky, Crest and Zodiac returned all their pokemon except Leafeon, Espeon, and Jolteon.

"How about we start from the top and get to know each other before trying to kill one another," Becky said.

Ash and Clemont looked at each other before agreeing.

"Sure, I guess, but let us get the girls back behind us first," Ash said.

Then suddenly a rustling came from the bushes. The seven of the teens looked back at the rustling but who came out was shocking.

"Dawn!" Clemont and Ash yelled and the seven ran to her.

Becky got down and lifted her up so dawn's head was on becky's knee. Though when Becky moved Dawn's hair from her face, she just stopped and had one thought.

'she is cute'

To Continue….

 **WOO That story made my heart excellerate and I'm the one writing it too HAHA anyway Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter and I will add those who wanted to be in it, and also I decided that I'll add more characters in which also include you guys the readers, just follow these steps at the bottom and you're in but I updated it a little so yea, also Thanks for the reviews and stuff and if you think I can improve on anything then plz tell me so I can make the story better anyway keep an eye out for chapter three it is gonna be on group 3's area so yea.**

 **Anyway here is the steps to be in the story**

 **Steps to be in story:**

 **Go to review**

 **Send a review**

 **Say i want to be in the story**

 **Give your appearance in the review**

 **Tell which pokemon you want: 1-4 only though if a legendary it will only be 1**

 **If you want to be shipped with someone or with one of the characters say it as well**

 **Also tell if you want to be a bad guy(later later in story) or good guy (new update)**

 **Remember ash and serena are already shipped**

 **And enjoy the story guys**


	3. Author's Note and announcement

**Hi Guys just a quick notice and this is made while I'm writing the story as well, I will be stopping on taking in people now because well, I can't keep track of the amount of people who want in but don't worry if you had asked in Chapter 1/ 2 and I said you are in, that means you are in for Chapter 3 and 4 I'll continue letting people in the story once I feel like I got the hang of it, sorry for the inconvenience in this I hope you understand but here are the list of people I have accept for now and until then**

 **List of accepted:**

 **Espeon44**

 **Megan77897**

 **49ers**

 **23stellaOrgana**

 **Rams30**

 **FIre and Ice Master 123**

 **St Elmo's Fire**

 **Dazzling-Moonblast**

 **FrankenStrike**

 **Of course the characters from chapter 2**

 **Hope you guys understand I got school as well but chapter 3 is right now undergo and should be up um… next week, if its up earlier than that then that means I got time and ahead of schedule anyway thanks for the support and reviews and also you guys are the best and the actors of the story cya after chapter 3 is up**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the support and a little shoutout thanks to a (Guest) for the help on "** **describe how every oc look like"**

 **Also about what somebody said which was a guest which I read the reviews, I am not affected by it at all though I will only report if you actually talk down my story or other people's opinions or such so please respect others anyway let's go right into the…. Contents?... whatever XD**

 **Also Check at the end for an announcement you guys might like it**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon franchises okay lets get to it**

Characters for this chapter(new update on how this will be)

Actual characters from anime:

Paul(age 16)-purple haired guy with an attitude, but has a soft side that rarely is seen, wears a dark purple/black jacket and baggy jeans(right? Someone verify it for me plz), eyes are black.

Barry(age 15)- wears a orange and white striped sweater and had orange eyes and blonde hair, guy is a flirter and joker but is loyal to his friend even though saying ,"I'm Suing You!"

Lyra(age 15)- Girl is energetic, she wears overalls and underneath is a reddish shirt, eyes are brown along with her hair.

Misty(age 15)- this girl has a temper and has red/orange hair which has a small ponytail stub on the side and wears overall shorts and a yellow tank top, eyes are green

Special(OC) Characters:

Good Guys(or girls in this chapter for now the rest will be later on):

Allison Lynch(49ers)- age 15 ¾

Megan(Megan77897)- age 14

Tessa Sycamore(23StellaOrgana)- age 12

Bad Guy(now this is what gets interesting):

Eddie Lopez(rams30)- age 15

Okay now that's out of the way LETS GOooooo right into the story….

Chapter 3- The Chase

Paul, Barry, and Lyra just landed in Sinnoh where they were supposedly be at Paul's place since very few people know about it but can careless since it is an old cabin.

"Are you sure that we are safe here?" Lyra asked as she returned her Staraptor.

"Yes, how many times I have to tell you two, it's perfectly safe and my brother hadn't been here since he left," Paul said with an attitude.

"Which, you still, didn't tell why he left the house and you behind," Barry said.

"Uhhh, he had to...um… go take a long vacation," Paul said trying to get away from the subject.

"Oh why didn't you so, anyway let's go inside before we are seen," Lyra said, knowing that Paul didn't want to go into details.

"Okay and wait, did Paul just…" Barry started as the three walked up the steps.

Lyra slapped Barry's arm and gave him a look which he took as a 'shut up' sign. The three went inside and the place looked like it is still new except for the vacancy of the place.

"Wow, you lived the royal life," Barry said sarcastically but Paul didn't noticed as he looked at a picture of him and his brother when he was young.

"Yea, it was better back then," Paul looked away and went to the Kitchen, "Anyone wants tea, it's on me."

Outside somewhere near….

"Come on, we need to run!"

"But I can't I'm tired!"

"You know that if we stop he will have a chance on getting her so come on!"

"Here, I'll carry Tessa, Allison, that way we can go faster."

"But if your glasses falls off you will be blind!"

"Then I guess you know what to do."

"I don't know how are we friends Megan, but GO!"

Outside a bit further away from Paul's Cabin, three girls are running from something..or someone.

The two girls girls whose name were yelled are Tessa Sycamore and Allison Lynch. Tessa Sycamore is a special girl, she is the daughter of the famous mega Evolution Professor Augustine Sycamore, but she was able to befriend one of the greatest legendaries that few tried to capture, the girl is at the age of 12 and her skin is pale. Her hair is black and long for a girl her age and her eyes are grey-blue. At this time, she is wearing a pink glitter dress, with pink tights and has a rose clip in her hair to keep it straight. THough in this situation she is in, her clothes are tattered and muddy.

THe other girl, who is Allison, is a somewhat interesting person. Her clothing consist of a pink shirt and skirt with a blue headband which matches her eyes and she has pink hair. What is interesting you might say, is that she is a person that likes to help others especially her friends but she always denies that she is helpful or that the other person is right. Kind of relates to our favorite purple hair dude, don'tcha think.

Megan on the other hand is a girl who is a bit shy but has a heart of gold when it comes to helping others. When she was young she had to wear glasses to help see which in this case has light purple eyeglasses. HEr hair is very short and the color is red which made others think she is a boy but she could care less on how they see her and on top f that, she has emerald green eyes that sparkles in the sunlight. Her favorite pokemon, Ryan, who is a shiny Pikachu, likes to stay out of his pokeball on stay on her shoulder but at this moment, he isn't since right now she is carrying Tessa to safety because of the something/someone is chasing them.

Anyway let's go back to the story(REWIND)

Megan, who is carrying a tired Tessa, is running as fast as she could but due to the weight on the tired child, she is having problems.

"Huff Huff, are you okay back there Tessa?" Megan asked.

"Yea, just (Yawn) tired," Tessa panted.

"Hang in there, we'll get out of this mess," Megan said.

Just like that she jinxed it(sorry had to do that). Allison came flying out of nowhere past Megan and Tessa with her Blastoise following her.

"Huh what the…" Megan started but was cut off by a white and blue flying beast who flew in front of her.

"Hehe, did you really think you can get away from me that easy," a voice said behind her.

Megan turned around and it was no other than her rival and now enemy, Eddie. Eddie's full name is Eddison Lopez though most just calls him by Eddie. THe guy was wearing a green t-shirt and pants which matched his surroundings, and his hair is a slick black which he flicked it. As he did that he opened his eyes after his hand went away from his face and it showed a hazel colored eyes that in his personality, would've been attractive if weren't for his dark nature.

"Why do you keep chasing us and why are you doing this Eddie!" Megan yelled.

Eddie just smirked and said, " Well, for the record, this is payback for beating me at the Pokemon League with that cursed Fire type of yours and also for having that flippin shiny Pikachu as a bonus starter," he snarled the last part.

Ryan, who was next to Mega, cheeks sparked which opposes it's reddish/orange skin. Megan looked down at Ryan and told him no, which Ryan sadly back down.

"So what, it still doesn't explain why you are hunting down Tessa!" Megan cried.

"Well, for one thing, my Client want that pokemon and also, it can be a little gift for her so she can go out with me," Eddie said.

"Well, guess what no one would like to go out with you, you freak so take this!" Allison came out of no where and instead of Blastoise, it was her sylveon who ran straight at Eddie only to get a surprise attack from him.

"Really, take this, Lugia!" Eddie yelled.

Lugia who was standing by for an order, flew infront of Eddie and used ice beam which encased sylveon and once she was covered up in Ice, used arial Ace which one shot it.

"Oh no, sylveon return!" Allison cried.

Eddie laughed and then decided to make a proposal, "How about this, give me the girl and I'll let you two live, or you can…"

"Never, Tessa's father trusted us to keep her safe and we won't fail him!" Megan yelled back.

Eddie then shrugged, "Whatever, your choice, Lugia use Sheer Cold!"

Lugia charged the one hit KO moved and launched it at the three girls. THe three braced themselves when suddenly….

"Electivire stand by for Battle and use Shock Wave!"

Before the sudden attack

Paul and Lyra were talking about their next move when Barry came running downstairs.

"Why are you running, can you make anymore noise!" Paul snarled.

"Sorry, but there are explosions near the tree in the west, we might want to check it out," Barry said and stumbled to the door.

"Talk about a rusher," Lyra giggled.

"More like an Idiot if you ask me," Paul sigh.

The three then walked out of the door and down the porch and started running in the direction that Barry said. As they got closer, they heard a laughter.

"What is going…" Lyra started.

"SHH, keep it down," Paul hissed.

The three then crawled to some bushes and peek through the foliage and saw what caught their eyes. THe legendary pokemon Lugia towered in the forest blocking what seemed like three girls and a shiny pikachu. The guy kept on rambling about how he wanted to youngest girl but the other two were saying no.

"We should help them," Lyra whispered.

"Not yet," Paul said.

"But they are about to," Barry started.

"I said not yet," Paul hissed.

The guy with the Lugia then told him to use Sheer Cold and Paul took the chance.

"Now!" he said as he threw his pokeball out.

Present time

Lugia's Sheer Cold got blocked by the bulky electric pokemon's shockwave attack and it caused an explosion which made a tiny smoke.

"What the…" Eddie said shockingly.

When the smoke cleared, he saw three more people coming in, two boys and a girl with their pokemons. Empoleon and Electivire were ready for action as Staraptor is tempting Lugia to attack.

"Who are you!" Eddie yelled furious he didn't hit his target.

"None of your beeswax you mother*****" Paul yelled.

"Why you…" Eddie said.

"But if you really must know, We are Barry, Lyra and Paul!" Barry said with triumph.

Eddie eyes twitched as he then remembered that his client had asked him to also go look for those three as well as the girl but he knew that he shouldn't underestimate them now.

"Well, you know you're up against a Legendary right, so back down," He tried to taunt them only to jinx it.

"We'll see about that, Go Lucario and Cassie!" Megan yelled and out came the aura fox pokemon and a Blastoise.

"I want to get back for beating my pokemon, Go Bellossom and Pikachu!" Allison yelled.

That is when the odds changed from strength to numbers. Eddie saw this but was unfazed.

"Do you really think that you can just beat me by sheer numbers!" Eddie snickered.

"No but we can combine our attacks to take you down," Allison said with a determined look and smirked.

Paul looked over to Allison realizing how strong the girl is when it comes to battle. Though he shook the feeling off since he knew the group was still in a sticky situation. Eddie on the other hand realized where this is going and jumped on Lugia.

"Next time I won't play around, and Megan you better watch you back I'll get my revenge, Lugia use Mist!" Eddie said and as the legendary created the white fog he made his escape.

"Ugh, he's getting away!" Paul snarled.

"Staraptor use whirlwind!" Lyra called out and the loyal raptor bird pokemon flapped its wings and the fog dispersed. Though all they found was nothing. Paul, Lyra and Barry turned to the three girls who they just saved.

" thank you for helping us," Megan said.

"Well you aren't safe yet come on, let's go to my cabin and you guys can refresh and tell us why that creep was hunting for you guys," with that said Paul put his hands in his pocket and walked off but there was a hint of hesitation when he passed by Allison.

" He's right come with us you guys look horrible," Lyra said and helped Megan with Tessa.

" Besides I think we can be friends or even more," Barry said with a flirting voice as he wrapped an arm around Megan only to get shoved away and hit by a nut from Paul's location.

"Hey Barry mind you manners and get the hell over here and help me get the damn door open instead of flirting or I will personally kill you, you troll!" Paul called out as he is trying to pry open the door which has a piece of gum between the gaps.

Everyone laughed and for once the three girls feel like they are safe for the time being.

To be Continue…..

 **This is getting interesting by the second now hope you guys understand about the stop on having volunteers but I am trying to get everyone in here before getting in the juicy part anyhow I am also thinking of doing lores or what they called on each OC character that are gonna be in this story if you think I should please leave a review saying that I should and I'll do it anyway thanks for the support and help and I cya guys in Chapter 4 which is on Gary's group cya soon fellow trainers.**

 **Warning: only four people will be able to get into the OC Lore or past whatever story so say that you want to in the review and I'll check to see who will be in so good luck trainers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys the first Lore is up and of course the next one will be on Becky Barnes(aka Espeon44) hope you enjoyed that also, spoiler, I did say some of you guys will be in the story I'm changing it up in a way, wait for chapter 5 and you guys will understand it will include leagues and such. Anyway enough of that, let's goooo right into the story….. Also sorry for how short this one is, I am running out of time and due to doing the lores I am putting a lot of delays on the story, so sorry for those who I hadn't add yet to the story chapter 5-6 should have you come in. (If you don't see your character in this chapter go to the end and read the notice)**

 **Anime Characters:**

 **Gary Oak- Looks/ brown hair that is jet and eyes are brown wears a purple t-shirt with a black short sleeve jacket on the outside with purple jeans and black hiking shoes. He is Ash's best friend and rival but they had made up for the rivalry**

 **Brock- looks/ has a brown spiky hair and his eyes are seen as closed but they are really small, then his outfit is like a hiker but it is short sleeve and thin along with a hiking backpack.**

 **Max- a young boy at age 9 who used to be the younger brother of May now an outcast, he wears a green t-shirt brown short pants and wears glasses. His hair is black and eyes are black/brown(can someone confirm that for me)**

 **OC Characters(you guys):**

 **Zack(FrankenStrike): a boy with a** **red fedora with a black stripe, brown boots, black Super-Mario-style hair, a red jacket similar to Ben 10's Alien Force jacket with a Z instead of 10, a black undershirt, a Mega Ring, and blue jeans. His past was full of darkness and hatred but after seeing Ash he decided to see the world...though as an outcast.**

 **Raymond Young(Dazzling-Moonblast): a** **slim guy with jet black hair.A blue T with a Tauros logo on it and long black pants, this guy was always a fan of racing and had a good relation with tauros,(cough like serena with ryhorns) and had always dream of being a racer but also a top trainer.**

 **Notice:Sorry for not putting in two people but I am finishing up this prequel of the story and about to start a new one, which is gonna be "The Battle of Redemption" which is gonna take place after 5 years into this story, so if you are worrying still go ahead, leave a review and I'll clarify it even more in a private message, though you guys are the best, cya at the end of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own POKEMON FRANCHISES! Okay I got that out of my system let's goooo, right into the actual story.**

 **Warning: Zack and Raymond already met with Gary's group and are now camping in an unknown area in Hoenn**

 **At a campsite in nowhere**

We join Gary's group who is now camping under the night sky, as they are chatting with two people who they just met during their unfortunate escape.

"So let me get this straight, you two are good friends that met Ashy-boy and that's how you both decided to travel together?" Gary asked after hearing Zack's sad past.

"Yes, it was only thanks to Ash that I am here now, otherwise I'll probably be still in Lavendar Town being a ghost or something," Zack said half-joking.

The group laughed a little at Zack's joke but stopped as a beeping noise came from Gary's pocket.

"What is that Gary?" Ray(Raymond) asked.

Gary took out his Holocast and touched it several times before sighing.

"Ashy-Boy wants a meeting right now, though he said bring everyone to the meeting, I guess that means you both will go with us too," Gary said.

"Cool, I can meet up with Ash again, maybe I'll ask to battle too," Zack said getting up.

"Hey, not before me!" Ray jumped in.

Zack scoffed, "Please, you can't even beat my Swampert, and he is not even my strongest either."

Ray was about to blow when Brock intervened.

"Hey, you two, knock it off, you both can argue about that while we fly there, but now let's get going," Brock said as he sent out a Skarmory which was big as a Tyranitar(Okay, yes he doesn't have a skarmory, but this is fanfiction after all).

"He's right, besides, Ash said something about planning a revenge plot in his message, so I want to know more about it," Gary said as he got on his Fearow.

"A revenge plot, wonder what he means," Max said as Brock helped him up onto Skarmory.

"Don't know, but let's go, come on out Dragonite!" Zack called on his loyal dragon pokemon and she popped out with all her glory.

"Oh yea, you kicked my butt for sure you tryhard, come on out Braviary!" Ray called out the majestic Bird pokemon and got on him.

"Okay then, let's go!" Gary said and off into the night sky the group went towards Mt. Silver."

 **Prequel and Sequel: The start of the Master's League**

Gary and the group finally got to the top of the freezing mountain and there they saw Ash and the others waiting for them, though Gary and the others who just got to the top noticed new faces there.

The new faces included three girls huddling together to keep warmth except there is a little girl who is snuggling peacefully to the red haired one which looked almost like a boy. Then there was the group of six unless you excluded Dawn, who sadly, was directly knocked off course by the chasing Skarmories and Fearows that were sent to take them out. Dawn looked okay, and it seems like she was talking to another girl who has orange hair and startling green eyes. If Gary hadn't changed to being a Professor, he probably will try to flirt with the girls. Then it came down to the boys who looked like they are arguing which one is better, Golem or Monferno, Gary probably heard as he got off his Fearow near the Outcasts. Zack and Ray decided to go and check out the two boys who were arguing and told Gary that they'll be talking to the new faces. Gary nodded as he continued to Ash but also checked out the last remaining people. Among the last remaining was a boy who was wearing a hood over his head and apparently trying to keep a brown haired girl from freezing on this hell of snow. Gary then realized, like with Zack and Ray, that the new faces probably got into some kind of accident that made them wanted fugitives.

Gary decided to let it slide as he walked up to Ash and the others, who were just waiting for him, Brock and Max to join.

"Took you long enough," Ash said.

"Sorry, air traffic, if there is one," Gary joked but noticed how serious the gang was.

"So what we miss," Brock asked.

"Well, we are thinking of something," Paul said coldly.

"What is it?" Max asked while blowing heat to his hands.

"You guys know the region Primum(I had to search this one up its first in Latin)" Ash said.

"Yea, it said thats where all the top trainer are and that they are the hardest to beat, along with…." Gary came to realize Ash's crazy idea.

"No way are you thinking of taking on the.." Gary started but Ash nodded.

"We tried to tell him it is crazy but it said that the region is a series of islands, and that each island holds a specific Master's Gym or two depending on the size of the island, but if One is to take on the main Master's gym, which of course you need to take down each master's gym, but anyway if one is to beat the GrandMaster, then he may pick those who will be his Master ranks," Clemont said as he knew how difficult even for gym leaders, heck even champions to take on those people.

"So Ash, do you really think that you'll take on the Primum Region?" Brock asked.

Ash nodded as he looked at each person before speaking.

"I decided, if we are to ever to take redemption from the traitors, we need to set up a plan, and this is the best I can think of," Ash said.

"But you know some of us aren't gym leaders, or doesn't want to take a gym, right," Lyra said.

Ash nodded to her before looking at Serena.

"I know about that, but there is something else, the region is also known for the high rank of Performers and Contests, which compared to Grand Festival or The master class, is very difficult to win or advance in," Ash said.

"Yes, from what I learned, the judges will check every tiny detail going from the perfection of your performance,to the smallest detail on you outfit," Serena said.

"Okay, well now we got that out of the way, what about the master gyms, if you are to take the title as GrandMaster, you know you need people to take the Master gyms, and we don't have enough people." Paul said.

Ash chuckled and gestured to the teens, who were watching the conversation carefully, to come over.

"That is why, I asked them to help us, since they have nowhere else to go as well, They agreed to help us, well except two," Ash said as he pointed to Zack and Ray.

The two boys looked at Ash and then the other teens that agreed to join Ash and the gang, and then they both said,

"Yes, we will help you guys on redemption."

Ash nodded and sent out his Charizard. He then hopped on him and looked at the others.

"When I return, I'll tell you guys on how we will work out the spots and positions at Primum region, but until then, Gary, I trust you to keep everyone safe until my return," Ash said to Gary.

"Of course, I promise, that was friends are for you know," Gary said.

Ash nodded and with a pat on Charizard, the two flew off into the sky and without looking back. As he disappeared into the clouds, the group stared into the horizon and a new dawn has emerged.

 **Whoo that was exhausting anyway this isn't the end so don't worry and I'm also doing the lore on Becky right now so yea, my hands are full, along with school, I apologize to Fire and Ice Master and St Elmo's Fire for not putting them in, but I feel like it wasn't the right time to bring them in, so they will be in the next story which will be posted later on, maybe around when the 2nd/3rd lore is up. So keep an eye out for it, the title should be "Pokemon Betrayal: Masters Redemptions" so yea, anyway hope you guys enjoy this story I intend on continuing as long as I am still supported to write and check out the first lore and give me feedback so I can make the other lores better, anyway Chaos out for now until the second story is up.**


	6. Sorry

Sorry

Hello everyone on fanfiction, it has been what...2 years? Anyway I have decided to start fresh and will discontinue all of the stories I had made so far, also from now on, my stories are gonna be two sided, in other words, I have an account on wattpad which I had made stories on, I tried over there and the people over there actually helped me with some of my flaws and such, ironic since I am typing this up and apparently still can't speak english at some points.

That is all I want to say, so anyway here are two stories which I am about to start on as a fresh start here they are:

Betrayal Within-A pokemon betrayal story

Desc: Ash and Serena are now on the run as they were exiled from their normal lives because of their so called "friends", things seem hopeless as the two ventured out in unknown territory but soon found a cave to rest in. But it seems the cave was occupied as a young teen walked out of the shadows with a pichu on his shoulder with a blank stare. The three soon came to terms and grew friendly to each other in the short time which then led to the teen showing the two exiled trainers that the cave is much more. Now with their past behind and with new friends and what used to be friends now enemies, will there be anything that will stand in their way….What will it take to bring them down.

Origin:Rise of the Guardians

Desc: Year 2028, time where technology was at its height and where humans are now living with other species. The era in that age was supposedly the 2nd golden age but all there is are corruption, betrayals, and selfishness. Wars break out in short times and civilians riot. A young rouged boy is caught in the middle of this as one stormy night he was saved by a mysterious woman who helped him in a time of crisis. Now he is a teenager who doesn't know he has something that few people have, in fact, his ability is the key to how the world will change depending on whether he is ready to face his counterpart. Will he gain friends and allies to become Guardians or will he fall below the surface of when he was in despair. All will tell as he is…...Origin….


End file.
